Perfect 10
by Lapis Love
Summary: This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life but she's having doubts. Maybe its just nerves. Or maybe its a warning to get out now while the getting was good. Runaway bride she didn't want to be, but when you're cornered by your past, there's only one option left. Run like the hounds of Hades was chasing you and jump into his arms. *ON HIATUS*


**A/N: I'm trying to recapture my Stefonnie love one fic at a time. So here goes...  
**

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

She kept her focus on the crystal figurines that hung from tree branches, to the slashes of white and Prussian blue that roped off the chairs, to the white rose petals her stilettos crushed into potpourri as she was pushed by an invisible force closer to the end of the aisle. She looked at everything except him.

The weather had been on _his _side. Earlier the sky was overcast and it even showered a few times. Bonnie Bennett took that a sign she shouldn't get married today. Unfortunately an hour before the wedding the sun broke through the clouds, and said clouds disappeared from the sky. They had been cleared by the groundskeeper that the grass was dry enough for the wedding to continue outside.

Bonnie hadn't eaten anything all day. All she could manage to keep down was ginger ale and peppermints which she sucked furiously while her hair stylist pulled, pinned, and sprayed her hair into some intricate design that would take her all night to untangle.

Her makeup was perfection when she was finally given a mirror to look at herself. Bonnie burst into tears and everyone thought it was because she hated what she saw.

No, she looked stunning, like a throwback movie star or pinup from the 50's. How she should have looked if only she was marrying the man she loved—no she admonished herself. She did love _him_, but was it the right kind of love to base an entire marriage off of?

She wasn't sure and it was the uncertainty that tied her stomach in knots and made her second-guess her choices, her decision making.

Caroline and Elena were stricken. They didn't know how to comfort her so they kept their distance as Bonnie railed in the bed and breakfast suite. All sharp items had been whisked away for not only Bonnie's safety, but for theirs as well.

"It's not too late to call it off," Caroline suggested.

Elena turned to her sharply. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

Caroline shrugged and then jabbed Elena with her elbow. "Clearly she's having more than cold feet. We should _do _something."

"Something like what? Hand her a pair of sneakers and tell to pull a Usain Bolt?"

Caroline snickered and faked a cough to cover it up. "Maybe nothing that drastic, but…"

Bonnie slapped her hands down on the vanity table, knocking a perfume bottle over in her frustration. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She had been planning this moment since she was five years old. This was her big day. She was going to marry the man it had taken her twenty-seven years to find. But for the life of her when she thought of leaving the safe confines of the bridal suite, bile tickled the back of her throat, and black spots formed in front of her eyes. Already she nearly blacked out twice—once in the shower, and the other time while she was getting into her dress.

Her fingers brushed against the soft chiffon fabric of her pale pink wedding dress. It had taken her nearly three months to find it. She, Caroline, and Elena had traveled all the way to New York to famed Kleinsfeld where Bonnie tried on six gowns within her price point. The first dress she tried on was a Pnina Tornai that had a price tag of twenty-five thousand dollars. The bodice had been sheer lace while the skirt was tiered layers that reminded Bonnie of bird feathers. She hated it, but Caroline loved it since she had been the one to pick it out. Back on the mannequin it went until Bonnie did a little investigating herself.

She wanted something different. Something that would make her stand out from the millions of traditional brides out there. When her consultant pulled a sample dress from the stock and showed it to Bonnie instant tears formed in her eyes and she hadn't even seen the dress out of the bag. When she pulled on the sweetheart neckline mermaid dress that fit her like a glove, Bonnie had been sold. The dress ended up costing more than she wanted to spend, but Bonnie felt it had been a good investment.

Now looking down at her Little Mermaid dress, she wanted to rip it to shreds, throw on her Chuck Taylor's, sweats, ratty old Timberwolves T-shirt and take the next flight smoking back to Virginia.

But she couldn't. Because she wasn't one to back out of her word. She had agreed to marry him. She had agreed to be his wife. It would be tasteless on her part not to go through with it now that the moment of truth had arrived. Their guests were arriving, taking their seats at the venue, while the caterer and wait staff were making final preparations for the reception to follow after the ceremony. Bonnie's dizziness resumed once she thought of the amount of cash that had already been pumped into her nuptials, and now she wanted to back out? Now she stomping around with ice blocks on her feet?

Now she was thinking about the one she would be giving up forever if she went through with this.

Bonnie switched her thoughts and glowered at her reflection. She accepted his proposal for a reason, not because she had been caught up in the moment of being proposed to on her birthday, standing in front of the Taj Mahal. She accepted because she loved him, wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and that's what she was going to do.

"I'm fine. It's just nerves," she spoke to her maid and matron of honor. Tossing a smile on her face, Bonnie turned around to face Elena and Caroline. "You guys look beautiful," she admired them in their Prussian blue organza gowns.

Caroline stepped forward and reached for Bonnie's arm. Bonnie got a little distracted by the rock that was on her best friend's ring finger. Caroline for her part didn't act like a rattled or nervous bride on the day of her wedding. She had been calm but snapped out orders left from right, dictating everything from the keys of her Blackberry. Bonnie could use some of Caroline's resolve now. Benefit from it actually.

"Everyone has doubts on the day of their wedding. Once we get to the site and you see John all of your nerves will disappear and you'll want to torpedo your way down the aisle. Okay? I promise everything will be fine."

Bonnie nodded her head and held back the onslaught of tears that wanted to leak from her eyes. She was marrying John Smith although that wasn't his birth name, but the name he had chosen to stick with. He was a Lorian, from another planet, extraterrestrial with abilities and powers that rivaled her own, sent to earth when he was only a child for his protection. He was everything she could ever ask for in a partner, in a lover, in a best friend…

"You're right," Bonnie pressed on, determined more than ever to put the past behind her and to keep it tucked it away where it belonged.

Elena and Caroline shared a look that didn't escape Bonnie but she didn't comment on it. Instead she swiped her thumbs under her eyes hoping she hadn't ruined her mascara or eyeliner. Her makeup artist pounced on her cleaning up any little imperfection she could find.

Bonnie was handed her bouquet of calla lilies and roses.

"Are you ready?" Elena asked for the last time.

Vigorously nodding her head, Bonnie was ready to get married.

It took an act of God to her in the limo though, and that was only because she was worried about ripping her dress. Bonnie twisted her fingers nervously in her lap as the car pulled up at the Fair Oaks Country Club. Once it was parked, Caroline almost had to resort to picking Bonnie up bridal style to get her out.

Her father, dressed in a dark Italian cut tuxedo waited outside. His face lit up with pride and love the minute he laid eyes on her. If he started crying Bonnie was sure her waterworks would begin. Instead she pecked him quickly on the cheek and took his outstretched arm, ready to walk down the aisle.

"You look gorgeous, Bonnie," Desmond Bennett whispered encouragingly towards his only child.

"Thank you, Dad. You don't look so shabby yourself."

"I know I still got it."

Bonnie chuckled a bit and felt a miniscule amount of tension leave her body.

The two of them made their way to the back of the property where the ceremony was being held.

Her father, after being ordered on the pain of death to crawl down the aisle did so at the speed of a sloth. Bonnie had pounded it into Desmond's head that she wanted to enjoy her moment, savor it, and brand it into her memory. So it was a slow procession as Caroline and Elena made their way down the aisle as well as a junior bridesmaid, one of Bonnie's cousins.

The wedding party was small. John didn't know a lot of people and because of being what he was, didn't go out of his way to make friends. Sam was there and so was Number 6. Bonnie couldn't remember her name for the life of her, but she was glad she had put her differences aside to be there for John.

The crowd stood up once the music changed from instrumental music to "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain.

Bonnie was two seconds from passing out. She was halfway down the aisle when she paused. Her father was forced to stop with her. He stared down at her questioningly. Desmond pulled and Bonnie hesitantly took a step forward.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, that's when she saw _him. _

"He came," she meant to say internally but said aloud.

"Bonnie…everyone is staring. Pick up your feet."

"What?" she asked distractedly unable to take her eyes away from the green-eyed man who stared at her with such regret, sorrow, and an overwhelming amount of love. Bonnie's feet wanted to move all right, move in the direction of where he was standing trying his best to be inconspicuous in the crowd. Didn't he know it was impossible and futile to hide from her? That she would always be able to find him. No matter what.

But Bonnie brutally reminded herself that that part of her life was over and done with. The chapter had been stamped with The End. The book closed and placed on the self only to be admired, not picked up, dusted off, and read again.

It was with some effort she tore her eyes away from _him. _And the next thing she knew, she was at the altar about to commit her life to someone else.

Someone she loved but someone who wasn't Stefan Salvatore.

To be continued…

**A/N: I wanted to add more Stefonnie to the world so that's what I'm doing. This is mostly inspired by a book I'm in the process of reading, but it's not based on that book. At all. And for those of you who might be curious about Bonnie's fiancé, well if you've seen the movie I Am Number Four, well John Smith played by Alex Pettyfer is her intended. I think in this I might try to go back and forward in time to show how they meant and how deep her involvement with Stefan was and so forth and so on. I want to keep things simple so this will mostly just be a supernatural love story. No need to rush off and save the world. But thanks for stopping and giving this a chance. Love you!**


End file.
